Recovering
by kyotohru97
Summary: Amu is attacked in an ally and raped, she needs help recovering but Ikuto is the last person to be there for her. Ikuto has no clue what to do so he ends up pushing her away... I'M SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMARIES.! FUTURE AMUTO FLUFF! ;3 ) (RATING MAY CHANGE.!)
1. Chapter 1

**..::..Recovering..::..**

Intro/chapter 1

**Ally: Hey people! This is my first fanfic! So pleeeaaseee be nice to me! I was debating on whether or not to actually start a fanfic, But here I am making one! YAAAYY xD**

**Ikuto: Hmph, Just get on with the story.**

**Ally: Fine, Fine. Amu? Will you do the honors?**

**Amu: Please R&R!**

Amu walked down the dark long street that seemed to go aimlessly towards more traffic, and people. The city seemed to buzz with excitement, but she had her mind set on other things; about _him._ She pulled the note out of her back pocket of her jeans once more and read it for what seemed like the millionth time. Scanning the area one last time, she tucked the small paper securely into her pocket, Amu looked at the sakura trees and just gazed. Admired the beauty that was right in front of her eyes. She felt pity for the men and woman who passed by everyday without stopping to acknowledge the delicate flower. When the wind blew violently it seemed to ruffle her short hair perfectly. Soft, silky pink hair, it seemed to dance; as natural as the flowing sakura blossoms winding through the wind.

As she walked slowly down the dark street she slowed her pace and saw a flash of midnight blue hair and new it was him, _Ikuto_. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. She new it was him. Looking around once more she started walking toward the ally she saw him sneak through. Stopping at the entrance of the winding closed in area she glanced down at her self. The girls at school said she had style, but looking at herself now she didn't see any of that she just saw a regular high school girl. She pulled the note out again and read it carefully.

"_Meet me in the ally nearest to Easter and the train station. Don't tell anyone, and come alone."_

Annoyed she took both corners and tore it straight down the middle.

Satisfied for now she stomped into the dark ally; not knowing what lurked in the dark shadows before her. Stopping at a dead end, she spun around to turn back; But it was already too late. She felt a sharp pain rush through her brain and fell to the ground unaware of the danger that laid before her.

**Sorry this chapter was so short! I had total writers block! SPECIAL THANKS TO HOMESTARLUVER201 FOR GETTING ME BACK INTO THE SPIRIT OF WRITING FANFIC! I 3 U! Anyway update soon promise! Trust me I hate it when people take forever to update anything! BUUUT I WONT UPDATE UNLESS I GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEW ;D I WANT TO KNOW HOW IM DOING ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**..::..Recovering..::..**

**Chapter 2**

**Ally: As some of you might have realized this is the same story as Amu's Pain, well that's actually my other account and I didn't edit it right and I couldn't remember the pasword to my other account so I had to re-upload it on my Kyotohru97/CutieNYA profile LAWL. Anyway, Here's chapter 2!**

**Ikuto: … pfft.**

**Amu: ?**

**Ally: I couldn't wait to post another Chapter so I did… Ikuto? Amu?**

**Ikuto/Amu: Please R&R… *glares***

Amu woke to an unbearable pain in her side and head… She didn't know what had happened. the last thing she remember is walking in the ally she saw Ikuto go in, then next waking up here. Amu was scared and cold and she felt a liquid around her.. Touching it she brought it to her face clearing her vision; she could barely see since the sun was not even up yet, Amu tried to get when a sharp pain shot up through her and made her fall.

In horror Amu realized what it was, Blood. A lot of blood. Her blood, her body shook violently as realization hit her. Her body was mangled and dirty. Worst of all she was naked. Amu tried to get up and get away again but failed when she fell and landed on her head. Tear streamed down her face as she cried for help that wouldn't come until much later in the morning. Amu had no clue what to do, she cried and cried until she was drifting off into sleep. _Someone help me,_ Amu pleaded silently. _Anyone! __Please!__ Help! ANYONE! IT HURTS! I'M SCARED! IKUTO! _Amu cried and pleaded until she finally let sleep take over.

Amu heard rustling around and somebody talking, two or maybe three people talking to each other. She listened to what they were saying but didn't really understand. "It seems your daughter is in critical condition" A man informed someone Amu didn't know yet.

"Will she be okay!" A woman spoke this time with desperation in her voice. "She needs to be okay! She has to be okay!" Amu then heard the woman start crying.

"We wont know how this will effect her for another day or two, she lost a lot of blood, Miss Hinamori, I hope you realize healing takes time, and a lot of time in your daughters case." The woman started crying harder and Amu realized it was her mother crying, Amu tried to tell her mother she was okay but her body wouldn't move she tried to open her eyes but that also failed. That's when she heard another man start comforting her mother.

"Don't worry honey," He whispered. "She'll be okay I'm sure of it, Now don't make it to hard on yourself…" Amu wanted to cry, both her mother and father were crying and suffering because of her, she had to do something!

_Mom! Dad! I'm okay! Please don't worry! I'm fine! I'll get better you'll see! _She cried to herself, she wanted to comfort them, tell them she was okay. Amu struggled to open her eyes. She wanted to but she couldn't! her body refused to listen, She forced her eyes half open in time to see her mom push her dad away.

"But what if she's not!" Her mother cried. "What if she's not okay! What will we do then!" Her mother had lost it, Amu had never seen her mother like this, and it scared her. Amu tried to get her moms attention..

"Mom" All she could manage was a muffled cry that was barely audible. Her Mom turned around to her injured daughter.

"Amu.." Was all her mother could manage to say. She walked over to the side of the hospital bed and collapsed to her knees. Laying her head down on the bed she weeped.

"I-I'm s-sorry this h-had t-to h-h-h-happen!" Her mother sobbed. The last thing Amu could see was her father coming to comfort her weeping mother before falling back into a deep sleep.

**Amu: God help me.**

**Ikuto: Wow.**

**Ally: Uhh, Yeah, ^^' …**

**OMG! Thanks for all the amazing comments! They really helped! Haha, I know there might be grammar mistakes but I'll get better:3 I promise! I'm still A fanfic baby so of course I'm learning but~ THANKS SO MUCH I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON I PROMISE! the semester is over this month and I was absent a lot because I was sick so I am REALLY busy with homework so that's why this chapter took so long:/ I'll try my best! THANKS GUYS XD **


	3. author's note

**UPDATE!**

**Omg omg omg I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated! For personal reasons I am not able to use the computer until I get a new one: ( My best friend was nice enough to let me use her computer to update soo yeah I promise I will start writing when I get a new laptop I PROMISE!**

**Love, Kyotohru97**


	4. Chapter 3

**:::Recovering::: **

Chapter 3

**Ally: OMG I am SOOOO SO SORRY! It has been forever since I have updated I know I am sorry! BUT I now have my laptop so I will now try to update often!**

**Ikuto: You are so not sorry.**

**Ally: I AM TOO!**

**Amu: PLEASE R&R!**

Events from that day flashed through her head and terrified Amu. She didn't want to remember, she didn't want to know what had happened to her. For the first time in her life Amu was scared. She could remember everything, the pain, the suffering, the torture but most of all the fear. She could even remember the feel of the cold cement. The blood, she could taste it. She didn't want this. She didn't want to die, not here, not humiliated and naked, no she didn't want to die. Tears ran down her face as she tried to scream for help. But her voice caught in her throat. She was screaming but nothing would come out. The lump in her throat wouldn't allow it. Amu squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as possible and curled into her self-crying, praying somebody would find her.

Amu stirred; blinking hard adjusting her eyes to the bright lights above her head. She was aved. she realized nothing was going to happen to her here. When tear threatened to spill a nurse walked in and dropped the clean bedding she was holding and ran to get the doctor.

**…OMG THIS SUCKS AND ITS SUUUPEEER SHORT! SRRY I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK BUT ILL UPDATE AGAIN IN A COUPLE DAYS CUZ THIS CHPTER IS WAY TO SHORT ND I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW IM UP AND RUNNINGXD OH YEAH AND ALSO MY WRITERS BLOCK IS SO BAD IT TOOK ME AND HOUR AND A HALF TO WRITE THIS! WHAT THE HECK! Anyway I will update cuz thi chapter is really short anyway TTFN!**


	5. Chapter 4

**:::Recovering:::**

Chapter 4

**Ally: Hey guys! An update just like I promised yay! SO many reviews! Thanks SOOO Much for supporting me! Your comments are SUPER helpful and they just make me want to write more! Also good news; MY WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE!XD YAY! Anyway on with the story!**

Amu was miserable, absolutely miserable. Ever since Amu had awakened two days ago she had to sit through boring tests and allow them to take blood. But none of that compared to the questions. The police men would ask her about things she didn't want to remember. What did they look like, what did they do to you, why were you there? Amu was sick and tired of it. She didn't want to deal with the questions anymore; she just wanted to be left alone. Amu sat patiently on the bed the hospital had provided. She felt trapped. Amu glanced at the window, she longed to open it; to let the cool breeze run through her hair, feel like she was free, she wished she could forget everything. Amu jumped when there was a quiet tap on the door; Panicking before realizing she was fine, Amu stared at the door and waited for the cop to enter the dull room. Pulling up a chair the policeman plopped himself to the side of the bed. Amu turned her head and stared at the cop, waiting for some kind of question, when he still said nothing Amu leaned back against the uncomfortable bed frame and played with her strawberry locks. After what felt like and eternity Amu started getting bored with her hair. So she decided to sit up. She was restless and had finally decided to say something. "Why are you here?" The man looked up and stared at Amu with a hint of guilt in his eyes. Amu sat there with curiosity in her golden orbs and waited for a reply. "I'm sorry to inform you but, it seems the suspect has managed to get away. " The cop was now at his feet and avoided eye contact with Amu. She felt her chest tighten. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, and she wanted to isolate herself from the world. Tears started welling up in her eyes and Amu just let them fall. She was enraged. The one who did this to her had escaped and was probably going to do it again, maybe to somebody younger, older or even the same age. But all she knew was that another family was about to be effected. Glancing up at the cop Amu swallowed hard and looked away, ashamed about how useless she was. "I-Is that all you wanted t-to t-tell me? If so p-please leave." Amu managed before turning her head to stare out the window. When she heard the door close Amu let all the welled up emotions go. Crying Amu dug her face into the white pillow and sobbed. After what felt like forever Amu lifted her head when she heard a knock on the door. Wiping away the tears she sat up. _What now! _She thought bitterly, _what else could anybody need!_ Waiting for the unknown person to enter she sat there. Amu's eyes widened with shock when she could see who was standing in the doorway. Her stomach rolled and she felt the tears sting in her eyes. He was the last person she expected. "I-Ikuto?"

**Bwahaha! I'm evil! I actually enjoyed writing this chapter even though the flow is off and it totally sucks:/ I hope you liked it anyway! Sorry it took a day longer than I had expected but I had been bust reading Soul Eater fanfic. (That's my new obsession) so yeah sorry about that!(SoulXMaka4ever!) PLEASE REVIEW! XDD**


	6. Chapter 5

**:::Recovering:::**

Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update I found its has been hard to wirte lately sorry! So anyway on with the story!**

Amu was speechless; she had no clue what to say. Her chest tightened and it was painful to take a breath. What was she supposed to say? Hi Ikuto where were you? You were the last person I saw before I was raped. Yeah_, that_ would work. She sat there staring at him before she tried to say anything. "I-Ikuto" Her voice failed and tears threatened to fall. Amu stood there staring at him, hoping he would say something to break the awful silence that filled the room. Ikuto glanced around the room trying to avoid eye contact with Amu, several more awkward seconds passed before he decided to say something. "Hey… how're you doin'?"

_What the hell was that? Hey how're you doin'? Dammit that was stupid._ Ikuto mentally slapped himself, and then he finally looked at Amu for the first time that day. What he saw made his legs nearly fail him; he saw the hurt in her eyes, tears pouring out of her golden orbs. Her face was covered with a nasty purple green. Amu's pink locks were tangled and her face looked pale. It made Ikuto want to wince. He felt like he should have been there to help her. But he would never show it, is pride was getting in the way of showing any sympathy. Ikuto knew it was idiotic to reject feeling emotions of pity. He loved her, but he would never admit it; Not anytime soon anyway. He would eventually tell her how he felt but he knew she would push him away. Cursing himself for thinking those things he focused back to Amu. He was waiting for an answer but he knew he probably wouldn't get one.

Amu was at a loss; her mind went blank when she heard his voice. She stared at his midnight blue hair and wanted to touch it, she knew it would be soft and it would run through her fingers gently. She looked him in the eyes. Amu always loved those eyes, clear with no hesitation, but always mysterious, she never knew what he was thinking, but that had always excited her. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say, she wanted him to go away, she shifted her head and stared at the painfully blue bruise on her arm. She longed to tell him to go away but it hurt to look at him and hear his voice. Ikuto seemed to understand, he looked at her for a couple more seconds before heading out the door.

**Wow this seriously sucked, and it took forever to write. Maybe I should just stop writing this story and let somebody else do it, because I can't seem get the flow right. Anybody want to continue it or should I just continue writing? Please tell Me. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 6

**:::Recovering:::**

Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long to post I have been busy with finals and I had track so I didn't have much free time so I just posted what I have so far so you have something. Thanks!** Amu opened the container of bath oils and slowly poured the liquid contents into the running water. She had not bathed in what was probably weeks, and she longed to soak in the soothing scents of her feminine oils. Amu watched the tub slowly fill up with hot water and turned the faucet off when te tub was full. She walked over to the mirror and started to undress. She carefully removed her clothes one by one. When she reached her panties she was hesitant, afraid of what wound's she might find hidden beneath the thin fabric. Terrified she slowly removed them. When she looked back into the mirror above the sink, she was shocked. Her entire body was covered with some kind of bruise or cut. When Amu looked down at her lower region, tears immediately started to collect. The bruises were healing but, it just made them look a greenish color that made her sick.

Amu was scared; she hadn't realized the full damage until now. She knew she was hurt badly, that's what happens when you're _raped._ But she never knew it could be so-So humiliating and disgusting. Amu was disgusted with herself, the injuries made her look so pale and, well, almost like there was no life left. It was hard for Amu to look at herself. It wasn't the same Amu she was used to looking at for her entire life since she was born. This was an entirely new person. The person standing in the mirror was a total stranger. She wasn't the cool n' spicy girl, who was able to take care of herself anymore, she looked as fragile as a porcelain doll; as if she would break immediately if someone were able to drop her hard enough. Amu walked slowly over to the steaming tub, and dipped one of her toes in to test the water. She let her body slide down into the steaming tub and just relax. For the first time with any nightmares or sudden panic attacks she was able to relax. Ever since a couple days after the incident Amu had panic attacks and all the memories of when she was attacked would flood into her mind and cause her to re-live it, not missing one little detail; from the bitter taste of blood in her mouth. to the agony of when the sharp blade pierced her skin.

When Amu finished her soaking she slipped into her pajamas, then without saying goodnight to her parents she snuggled into her warm bed, she closed her eyes only to snap them open again when she heard something. The sound bothered her, as if someone was taking something metal and scraping it against the wall, the sound was disturbing and caused Amu to shiver with fear. She felt terrified, someone was outside, she could hear their careless footsteps tromping around on her porch. She pulled off her pink covers and carefully tiptoed to her porch; silently reached for the door she hesitated but pulled the door open when the sound stopped. She took one step and froze, her eyes widened. There was no sign of any life but there was writing etched into the wall on the side of the door, there was also blood everywhere, Amu screamed, a scream of fear, and of anger. The message left was clear and was defiantly meant to scare Amu.

**Please review! It's good for the soul! :3 3 ~Love, Ally**


	8. Chapter 7

**:::Recovering:::**

**Chapter 7**

**Obviously its been two years since my last update. I'm in high school now, and a lot has changed. Especially my writing capabilities… Half of this was written two years ago, and the other half now. I haven't been writing but I realized how much I missed and I am going to try to continue this story… I probably lost a lot of followers.. But those of you who stayed… thank you very much… Sorry if the writing is disconnected or not as good. I'm extremely rusty….. enjoy **

_Recap: The message left was clear, and was defiantly meant to scare Amu._

Amu stared at the letters in disbelief; her body froze and paled at the message. 'I'm not finished with you' Amu slammed the door and ran inside to hide in her safe, warm bed. She was terrified, the person who did this to her, had been on her porch only moments ago, she felt the pressure in her chest rise. Whoever did this to her had the nerve to humiliate her and then come back to say he wasn't done. She just stood there. Amu couldn't move, she couldn't speak.. Then the reality hit her, she was still in danger. Her body began to tremble uncontrollably and the tears poured down her face. She was terrified, she tried to scream for help but her breath caught and hitched, fading into small shriek. Her second attempt was not in vain when the blood-curdling scream escaped, filling the night with her echoing cry for help. Amu could hear the panic that unfolded as her parents tried to get to her room. When they burst through the door the confusion and fear was clear on their faces. Amu's mother ran to her and held her repeatedly asking what was wrong. She knew her father had seen the message when she heard the sound of her father's fist connecting with the wall. Amu continues to cry and cry. She was so scared. Even in the safety of her mother's arms she felt as if she was being watched. _He's laughing at me right now. _She thought, _He's probably getting some sick amusement out of this._ She suddenly became very sick. Knowing someone was enjoying tormenting, hurting and raping her… And then she felt herself become angry.. She was pissed. Amu quickly stood up and out of her mother's hold ignoring the questions she was asking. She walked over to the message and touched the blood. A small smile appeared on her face. She knew exactly what she was going to do. Then a small chuckle escaped her lips. It slowly grew louder and louder… And before she knew it she was laughing hysterically. Realizing she was scaring her parents she calmed herself and took a step back to examine the text. She stared until she had the image engraved into her mind.. Amu furrowed her brow. _Who is it…? _She stood their listening to her own thoughts. A grin appeared on her face. _Whoever It is, I'll make them regret ever touching me and messing with my family. _The strong  
Amu was back; her judgment was no longer clouded by pain and depression medications. She had determination, she had confidence, and she was going to make him pay for what he did to her. There was no way anyone was going to stop her.

**I made this short on purpose.. Don't worry my other updates will be normal. This is short so I can close this chapter of my writing style and continue to work on a better, more frequent update. Reviews never hurt anyone so I would definitely appreciate them(: Even the constructive criticism! I a m SO sorry I have been gone. Again I am no longer in 7****th**** grade. I am in high school and my maturity has definitely…. Gone up…  
Anyway, I promise to try and update regularly every weekend (Maybe three more times this week?) I definitely want to continue writing for you guys! It makes me happy to know you enjoy my writing…..  
I am totally going to get flamed for the absence..^^; Haha, I totally deserve it though…**


	9. Chapter 8

**:::RECOVERING::**

**Chapter 8**

**Oh hey guys! Another update for you! Hope you enjoy the chapter! :D  
Thanks for all the loving support you gave me even though I'm so cruel and left for 2 years…. Geez! I feel terrible still^^; haha. Anyway, Enjoy!**

"I'm going to school."

Amu was putting her chopsticks down when both her parents' heads shot up. The shock on their face was actually irritating her. _They act like I'm two. _She knew her parents were going to fight. They think it's too soon.

" Amu, you know how your father and I feel about this… it's too soon.. You need time… to-"

"Too what?! Dwell on what happened to me? Throw a pity party? Sorry, but I'm going to school. I can't change what happened to me. So I might as well move on." Amu regretted sounding so aggressive, but it was the truth and she was tired of hearing the same thing. If she doesn't say anything her parents will keep keeping her in a closed bubble. And that's not what she needs right now..  
Her mother was silent, she knew Amu was right. But the bloody message was troubling her more than anything else.. She didn't want her daughter to be in more danger. "Fine…." She said barely audible. "Keep your phone on and call me when you get to school…"

Amu quickly stood up while thanking her mother. She then bolted up the stairs in a hurry to get ready for school. She only had 20 minutes before she had to leave.

She didn't know why, but Amu was starting to feel extremely nervous. She had a bad feeling in her stomach… _What if no one wants to talk to me? _Shaking her head back and forth she pushed the thoughts away. _There's no way I'm backing out! _

Amu barely made it to class. When she sat in her chair the bell rang and everyone took their seats. Amu could feel the stares like daggers in her back. When she looked around everyone was looking at her with disgust. _Why are they looking at me like that… I didn't do anything wrong..?_ She then made eye contact with a certain blonde haired girl across the room. She had her brows furrowed and a small frown on her face. _ Su! _Amu waved at the girl and she replied with a shy wave back. Su then quickly glanced at the teacher before turning around to mouth something to Amu. _ Shit, I can't tell what she's saying! _Amu then leaned forward in her chair and mouthed "what?"

"Su, thank you for volunteering, can you please answer this question for me?" twisting her head around to stare at the teacher a very visible blush appeared across her face.

"Sure…" Su replied with her head slightly down.

Feeling bad for getting her friend in trouble Amu sat back in her chair and returned to the lesson she was supposed be learning. _Why does this atmosphere feel so uncomfortable!? _For the next few hours Amu sat in painful silence and pretended to pay attention to what the teacher was saying

It wasn't until the end of 3rd period that Amu was finally able to talk to Su. But she didn't like what she was being told.

"…And see, everyone thinks you're lying about the whole thing. They believe you're just trying to get more attention on yourself… I'm sorry…"

Amu couldn't believe what she was hearing… _they think I'm lying!? Why…. Why would I lie about this.._ She could feel her chest tighten. But she quickly released a shaky breath of air to calm herself. _I'm not going to lose it here…. I need to be strong!_

She looked Su in the eyes and gave her a huge grin. "Don't worry! It's okay; it's just a silly rumor!" Su took a step back.

_How can she be so calm…? How is she smiling..!? _Su felt like crying for her. She knew Amu had to be hurting deep inside her heart. Giving a weak smile back she replied "Yeah, it should blow over soon!"

Amu and Su sat and ate bento together during lunch. With a mouthful of omelet Amu asked something that was bothering her, "Where is Miki and Ran?"

Bringing chopsticks down Su replied, "Oh, they had this club thing with Dia. They should be back tomorrow."  
"Ok, I was just wondering!"

They ate in silence for the next 10 minutes until Amu spoke up.  
"Ne, Su…."

"Yeah?" The blonde replied.

"Will you do me a favor…? Can you act like… Nothing happened to me… I just want to be treated normally. I feel uncomfortable. I don't want anyone's pity." Amu was staring at her food trying to avoid eye contact.

"Sure.. But-!" Su was cut off before she could finish what she was saying because the other girls in their class were making a ruckus.

"Oh! He's so dreamy! I wonder if he's looking for a girl!" A girl exclaimed.  
"No way! He's never shown an interest in another girl!" Another student gasped.

Amu followed their gaze until her eyes suddenly met with a dark blue pair of eyes. _Ikuto! What is he doing here!?_ She could hear her heart beating in her ears. They both stared at each other, not one saying a single word. Amu could feel her heart beating faster. She suddenly felt a small blush cross her cheeks. _Why is he here?_ Ikuto walked toward where Amu and Su were sitting. He then stopped 10 feet in front of them. He had yet broken eye contact. They both just stayed there staring into each other's eyes. Searching to see what the other was thinking. Ikuto then spoke.

"…Can we talk?" Amu jumped slightly in her chair at his voice.

"Y-yeah" she nodded and stood up following him out of the classroom.

She felt dizzy… _What does he want to talk about.?_ Her eyes were on his feet as she followed him up the stairs and to the roof. When they reached the top he turned around and looked at her.  
_God, she's beautiful _He thought.

Amu's pink locks rustled in the wind and she gave Ikuto a confused look. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked.  
Clearing his throat Ikuto replied, "I wanted to know if you're ok… Being at school, I mean. I heard what everyone was saying. They're pretty cruel if you ask me." Amu turned a dark shade of red. _Is he worried about me…..?_ _!_ She stayed quiet and stood there staring blankly at the ground. "Amu… What the hell happened…That night.." Amu jerked her head up and stared at Ikuto, his midnight blue hair was being blown by the breeze. She wanted to suddenly cry. Taking a fast intake of air she bit her lip to keep the tears from falling. She didn't dare blink. _I need to keep strong! _Her body betraying her she closed her eyes tightly and she could feel her tears falling. Before she could open her eyes she was shocked to feel Ikuto's arms around her delicate frame. He held her in his arms tightly and leaned his face down to her ear. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer…" Amu bit her bottom lip harder. She was trying not to cry, and Ikuto knew it. "Don't hold back…" He whispered. The second those words left his mouth Amu could feel herself break. She couldn't support herself and she fell to her knees still in Ikuto's arms. Her small cries quickly became loud and she wasn't able to control herself, no matter how hard she tried. She just stayed there crying into Ikuto's embrace. All the hurt and pain rushing back. Ikuto stayed quiet, he didn't know what to say. He just held her, stroking her hair. If he couldn't help by saying anything, he could at least hold her while she cried.

**Thanks so much for reading you guys! Sorry this chapter was a little rough! I'm still very rusty. All reviews are okay(: I love hearing from you guys! Thanks for all the support! **

**~Love Ally**


End file.
